Put it to Bed
by K-Shandra
Summary: Smut. Ziva takes what she wants…Tags 9X22 vaguely.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Put it to Bed

Genre: NCIS – Romance/Smut/Angst

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: M and then again M.

Timeline: Sammy mentioned something about Ziva's "cat having eaten the canary" expression in 9X22. So put it there, if you want to, the tone is about right for it.

Spoilers: None really… there are a few very vague referrals – but nothing that would give anything away.

Summery: Smut. Ziva takes what she wants…Tags 9X22 vaguely.

Disclaimer: Sigh, I only get to play.

A/N: I had a discussion of sorts with Alexindigo the other day, about how fanfic writers tend to toss Tony and Ziva together in bed – with no regard for the underlying tone or their history… And Missy's ears perked – so I told her to go for it…BUT to make it believable.

Warning: Contains traces of season three – season four Ziva… You know, the feisty one… This is Fanfic after all.

Written: Late May 2012

Word Count: 3,555

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Together they entered the hotel room, and Ziva could not help the sense of glee that had unremittingly filled her throughout their trip. Tony had gotten excessively and progressively more possessive of her as their trip had progressed. To the point where he was incapable of containing it anymore. He was out-and-out obvious about it, so much so that he seemed to stare down every man that even came close to her. And she wilfully pushed him further, offering friendly smiles and obvious glances at some of the men they had come into contact with.

'Right or left?' Tony asked as stood at the base of the bed. Them sharing rooms and beds on away trips had become something of the norm lately. If she didn't know better, she would say that the agency saw them as "already involved", which is why they simply booked one room for them, because it could not only be as a result of budget cuts.

'Right.' Ziva said making her way to that side of the bed and dropping her backpack next to it. Their stay over that evening had not fallen in with her plans, nothing had thus far on this trip. But then things rarely did in her life.

Tony dropped his bag next to his side of the bed, took a quick glance about the room, before announcing. 'I'm going for a drink.'

'What, you scared I'm going to bite.' Ziva returned in a low and playful tone. She could see how uncomfortable he was, he usually became that way when his façade had slipped and he had revealed too much.

'It's not the biting that I'm scarred of.' Tony thoughtlessly replied, causing Ziva to look at him in question for a moment, before tilting her head slightly.

'Oh really and why is that?' She challenged him, carefully making her way over to him. It had been a while since she had placed him in an awkward position. A while since she's pushed him to admit that which he dared not speak about. She could still feel the attraction that simmered between them. It has always been there, at times muted, at others painfully distracting. But it was always there, simmering, bubbling just below the surface. Waiting for one, if not both to finally give in to it.

'Your bark has always been worse than your bite.' Tony returned, standing a bit taller at her approach.

'What do you mean by that?' Ziva demanded coming to a halt in front of him.

'Nothing. Just leave it.' Tony quickly deflected, looking past her towards the door.

'No, you meant something by it.' Ziva insisted.

'Ziva, just leave it.' Tony replied in a slightly dejected tone.

'Oh classic Tony, run from it.' Ziva challenged when she recognized his reluctance to look at her.

'Run from what?' Tony was quick to challenge, turning his attention to her. Seeming alarmed at the direction their conversation was heading towards.

'You say things and then retreat,' Ziva started in frustration. 'You know, that is why I never know what is up with you.' She heatedly returned.

'What's up with me?' he asked, his voice conveying his astonishment.

Ziva in frustration stated, 'Yes, you send conflicting messages all the time, it drives me insane.' Her tone conveying her sentiments better than her words could.

'Where am I sending conflicting messages?' Tony demanded in return, his eyes lighting in shock.

'First you want to know what I had panned for the weekend, then you get all protective and brotherly, only to say the weirdest things and times.' Ziva started, her body taught from the agitation she felt towards him. 'And the moment we are alone; you run.' She firmly finished

'I'm not running.' He insisted, holding his hands up slightly in defence.

Ziva just looked at him in disbelief and shook her head.

'I'm not.' He insisted.

'Then what are you doing?' She challenged him.

'Giving you some privacy, some space.' He insisted.

'Ha,' Ziva replied tossing her head back slightly. 'This, after sticking your nose in my business, you now want to give me space.' She replied in disbelief.

'It is best.' Tony reasoned, his tone carrying a slight tinge of dejectedness.

'Best for who? You?' Ziva challenged, having realized that she could push him into a corner, if she wanted, that she could extract from him that which he tried so fiercely to hide… his desire for her.

'No.' He ardently returned, starting to sway slightly on his feet.

'Then why?' Ziva pushed, as his gaze started to move about the room.

'Ziva.' He returned, his tone earnest.

'Don't Ziva me.' She heatedly threw back at him.

'I can't go there,' He dejectedly voiced, clasping his hands into fists, shaking his head slightly for emphasis.

'Go where? I thought we were here.' Ziva returned, indicating slightly to the room.

Releasing a dejected sigh, his shoulders drooped slightly. 'And that's the problem.'

His answer saw her frown at him, for a moment utterly perplexed at the meaning. 'You do not want to be here?' she finally asked.

'No, I don't.' He finally answered, causing a vice to settle over her heart. The thought that he would rather be back in DC, chasing some blond, ate her. Her head dropped slightly at his confession.

Tony looked at her, and suddenly spoke up. 'I don't mind sharing a room with you Ziva, it's just…' Tony left it to trail off, causing Ziva to look at him in scepticism for a moment. Years together had taught her to rather trust his eyes than his mouth or body language, and at that moment they were pleading with her to let it go, to cut him some slack.

'You want more.' She firmly stated, resisting the urge to submit to his unspoken request, and watched as he swallowed loudly, saw his eyes slowly close and his head nodding in a barely perceptible motion.

'Then why not take it.' She challenged him, her heart starting to race in anticipation.

'Ziva.' He moaned in objection, shaking his head slightly.

'You are not new to this.' She continued dropping her voice slightly, stepping even closer to him. 'I am not involved. As far as I know, you are not involved. There are no complications.' She said ghosting her fingers over his chest.

'Ziva.' He weakly insisted, capturing her wrist.

'You are wearing out my name.' she playfully returned, using her other hand to trace the inside of the wrist that held her hand. She heard his indrawn breath at the action, knowing it was one of the lesser-known erogenous zones.

'We can't.' He weakly insisted.

'Why not?' She softly challenged him. 'No one will know but us.'

'It's not right.' He weakly insisted, his grip on her wrist loosening. His gaze locked with hers.

'What's not right?' she whispered looking at him for beneath lowered lashes. 'We are both adults, we have skirted this for years already. We should put this to sleep.'

'Bed.' He automatically returned, his voice turning husky.

'It's right over there.' Ziva whispered to his lips. She saw his breath catch as his eyes locked with hers, his body tightly strung with tension.

'We should put it to bed.' He corrected her, his voice breaking slightly.

'I agree.' She husked in reply, stroking his chest.

'Ziva.' He moaned again, drawing in a deep breath and closing his eyes.

'What?' she gently questioned, pushing her body against his.

The only warning she received was a low growl before his hands captured her face. His lips took possession of hers, effectively knocking whatever thought she had been forming from her mind. Her hands immediately gripped his shirt, clutching it tightly as he took full control of the kiss, plundering her lips. Their passion was instant. The desire he conveyed so effortlessly, caused her knees to quake. His hands moved down her back, pulling her towards him, holding her up against him. The kiss broke with both of them panting hard. He dropped his forehead to rest against hers and groaned in a husky voice. His gaze locked with hers. 'I warned you.'

'Do your worst.' She challenged, before he took possession of her lips. Her heart soaring, _finally I get to have him._ Was her last coherent thought.

His hands started roaming her body, tugging at her clothing. She followed his lead, and they soon found themselves in a jumbled mess of loose clothing and limbs due to their hurried attempt to undress each other. It was wholly unorganised and impulsive. They thoughtlessly tugged at each other's clothing, abandoning whatever they were doing the moment new skin was exposed to their touch. Their crazed grasping and tugging finally paid off, and they managed to draw some of the most impeding clothing from each other.

Tony was unwilling to relent her lips, savouring their taste. Drinking his fill. His brain had long since having given up on any rational thought, on consequences. Of all the reasons he had over the years conjured up for this not to happen. The texture of her skin under his fingertips, the sent of her, the taste of her had him craving for more.

Heat rushed through his body, pooling at his groin. Her hand brushed over him, causing him to gasp against her lips. He was certain he would loose his mind before the night was out. The feel of her was too hot, too good. His clothes seemed too tight, too restrictive, as they still thoughtlessly tugged at each other of their pants. Their bodies seeking closer, more intimate contact.

They fell onto the bed, still half struggling to rid themselves of their clothes. It was raw, primitive, madcap but insanely hot. Tony's mind was incapable of taking in anything other than the woman in his arms. The feel of her skin, her taste, the scent of her body as it became more aroused. His only instinct was the deep-seated need he had to move in her, to be one with her. The same desire that had been gnawing at him for years, taunting him.

There was little preamble, little pretence. The moment they had managed to fully shed their clothes, he rolled onto her. Pausing only for a moment to ensure she was ready for him, then drove into her. His entire body experienced some sense of sensory overload the moment her heat surrounded him. Her scream of encouragement rang in his ears, his mind reeled at the sensation of it all. He sought more, more of her heat, more of her softness, and more of those innate sounds she was making. He propelled his hips against hers, losing himself in the one place that has so long been denied him. He was lost to everything other than her softness that surrounded him, the sensations of moving within her. Her walls coaxing him, driving him to give her more. He heat of her caused his breath to hitch every so often.

He barely registered her bracing against him, her body pushing up seeking more. He didn't feel her nails digging into him as she grabbed and clutched him to her.

Never before had it been this intense, this hot. He was close… so close, when his mind clicked in place.

'Ziva.' He gasped in a stunned response, desperately trying to slow down. His body unwilling to fully comply.

'Tony don't you dare stop.' Ziva threatened her fingers biting into his hips as she moved under him.

'Ziva I don't –' He started trying to pull from her, only to find himself flat on his back, with Ziva pinning him down.

'We started this, we finish this.' She proclaimed, as she reached for him. Running her hand over him squeezing him slightly. She gave him only as long to ease off as it took her to once again align them. 'We both need this.' she said as she moved.

'Ziva it's not… oh god.' He grunted as she impaled herself on him. Pushing herself firmly onto him, causing his eyes to roll back in his head as the sensations coursed over him. Gripping him tightly with her core muscles, she moved her hips slightly. Her actions drew whimpers from him as his hips picked up her pace with answering thrusts. Ziva leaned forward, bracing against his chest as she picked up the pace. His body rising to meet hers, his hands gripping her hips as they rocked together.

'Zi, more.' Tony shamelessly begged.

'Come Tony,' she encouraged him. 'If you do good I will let you do it again.' she challenged him.

His reply was a strengthening of thrusts, up into her, jolting her as they came together. She felt the slight change in his pace, and reached back to take holds of his scrotum, rolling its contents before squeezing them lightly. Her action caused his entire lower body jolt up off the bed.

'Oh god, Ziva!' He screamed in response.

'Cum Tony,' Ziva commanded stroking his scrotum. Trying to maintain her position on him as he once again lurched up into her.

'Oh shit!' Tony screamed as his body tightened under her. The jolts from his hips coinciding with the intense pulses that took over, his seed exploding from his body. 'Ziva!'

His body dropped to the bed within moments, spent. A sheen of perspiration evident, whilst he panted to regain his breath.

Ziva looked down at him, elated at the sight before her. One she has for so long wanted to see, experience. She felt his body recede within hers, as she too fought for her breath.

Having gained what she'd always wanted, her elation was short lived. She continued to look at the man below her, his eyes shut, still lost to the sensations of his release. And she realized that although it was something she had always wanted, it was not how she had wanted it in the end.

Carefully she dismounted him, drawing back even further she got off the bed and turned from him, making for the bathroom.

'Ziva?' Tony questioned, having expected her to lie down with him, to allow him to hold her like he had on some of the nights they had spent together in the past. However looking about the room, he was greeted by the bathroom door closing behind her. He closed his eyes, the pleasurable pulses still influencing his brain, with his body almost too limp to move. He heard the shower start, and for a moment though that Ziva might be overly vigilant regarding hygiene after sex, he wasn't entirely sure – it was not as if it was something they had ever discussed. However, it seemed to make sense somehow – it would just take some getting used to.

Ziva dropped her head against the tiles in the shower, fighting back the tears. _Too late, you should have thought about it earlier._ Her mind taunted her. For seven years they had been partners already, and in that time she had watched countless woman throw themselves at him. Had watched and listened how he had taken his pleasure from them and moved on, and like a fool she was now added to that pile. She had wanted him to come after her, swore to herself that that was the only way she would accept him. Her body was still tightly strung, she was used to sex without climax. She had gone through most of her time with Mossad that way. She would not have been able perform her duties if she was all soft and languid with post-coital bliss.

Back then, she had done to men what she had just subjected Tony to. And with him, it was not what she had wanted. She had wanted him to truly desire her, not her body, not the release. She had wanted it to be deeper with him. That elusive connection people claimed could be made with one's soul mate.

She finished in the shower and dried herself off. Then returned to the room wrapped in one of the robes that had been hanging behind the door. Dropping her gaze from the bed, where Tony was still scrawled over, pretty much the way she had left him minutes earlier, she reached for her bag extracting some underwear and a tank top, choosing to ignore the frown on his face.

'You might want to clean up.' She spoke up, avoiding looking at his body at all costs. The unsatisfied desire in her did not need the visual stimulation he presented. She would wait for him to fall asleep then she would see to it.

Tony moved to get up, uncertain as to her mood, once again utterly perplexed by her behaviour. He made his way to the bathroom and glanced back at her, seeing her pick up their randomly scattered clothing. Closing his eyes he drew in a deep breath, knowing he should regret what they had done, but found that he couldn't.

He returned after his shower, to find her already in bed with the covers drawn over her shoulder. After pulling on his boxers, he took a moment to drop the small pile of clothing she had placed on his side of the bed onto his bag, and then lifted the covers to slip into bed next to her. He expected that with all her past conditioning, that she would likely be asleep already. Her behaviours were hurtful, and he would have liked to discuss them – but they never discuss things like that.

He settled onto his back, and lay for a while gazing up at the ceiling, before relenting to the need to settle for the night. He rolled onto his side and settled on behind her. Chancing her rebuttal, he moved closer and spooned behind her. His arm going round her, holding her to him as his nose buried itself into her hair, drawing in her scent.

It was not long before his body roused in response to her proximity. Its memory of hers, still fresh. His hand automatically started making gentle movements wherever it came into contact with her skin. The musky undertone of her scent was too similar to arousal for him not to respond. He knew that with her crazy senses she would wake, but he couldn't help it. He wanted her again.

'Tony.' She mumbled moments later. Her voice husky, possibly from sleep or arousal – he was not sure which.

'You said I could do it again.' Tony whispered into her hair, pulling her against him. Letting her know what being next to her was doing to him. Drawing her hair away from her neck, he kissed along the delicate skin there, up to her ears. His heart already pounding with renewed vigour. 'I want you Ziva.' He whispered into her ear. His hand ran possessively down her side, his touch lighting an immediate response in her body. 'I want to make love to you.' He continued as his hand returned from its journey, detouring to her breast. He felt the hardening nipple though her tank top. His throat immediately became dry at the thought of her arousal. 'I need more.' Me once again moaned into her neck, pushing their bodies together letting her feel him.

Without sparing a thought, Ziva turned toward him, allowing his hands to push up under her top, drawing it up and over her head.

'Tony,' She moaned, knowing that they shouldn't again, but her body was too highly strung to deny him.

'Shh, too late. We've crossed the line.' He whispered to her lips, before kissing her. 'There's no way I'm going back.' He husked on pulling back, his hand running more fervently over her. 'I know the texture of the skin, the taste of your lips. Felt the way you push up again me.' He husked before once again pecking her lips. 'I've heard you, I know what you smell like, sound like, and I want more. I want to make you scream.' He professed before passionately taking her lips again.

'Tony.' Ziva almost begged, panting as they separated.

'Shh, I'm going to love you.' He said kissing down her neck along her shoulder. His heart pounding, his body already vibrating with the need to join with her. To find that intensely pleasurable place. Ziva fingers tangled in his hair, as his tongue drew around her nipple, her grunts were all the encouragement he needed to draw it into his mouth. Her body braced up against his in response, her hands holding him to her as he firmly suckled her. A low moan sounded in her throat and it was the most arousing sound he had ever heard. He switched to the other as his hands snuck down to rid her of her panties. Her body responded to his instantaneously, lifting to assist with their removal. Her hands snuck down his body playing with the elastic of his shorts pushing them down slightly. He helped, then clasped her hands, bringing them up to rest beside her head. For a moment surprised when she didn't resist him.

'You had your turn, now it's mine.' He growled lowly, before soundly kissing her. The kiss ended with her panting shallowly, and he smirked slightly at that. Then proceeded to make her scream in pleasure.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Okay so not quite mindless, but what can I say? I have an out-and-out realistic muse


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Put it to Bed – Chapter Two  
Genre: NCIS – Romance/Smut/Angst  
Pairing: Tony and Ziva  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Keeping with Ziva's "cat having eaten the canary" expression in 9X22.  
Spoilers: None really… there are a few very vague referrals – but nothing that would give anything away.  
Summery: The morning after the night before.  
Disclaimer: Sigh, I only get to play.  
A/N: So once again we turn smut into a story… see this is why I don't like extending one shots to chapters two-three-four, which is possibly how long this will end up being. I end up needing a storyline of some sorts… or smutline as is the case here.  
Warning: Contains a very deliberate Ziva… and some language.  
Written: July 2012  
Word Count: 2,677

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Tony woke the following morning, his mind registering the sensation of being wrapped of in clouds of her scent. His body felt wondrously languid, replete even as he wrapped himself around his bed partner. Her sent was so familiar, warming his heart, causing a smile to tug at his lips. He's had this dream before, many times. However never before has the heat coming off her, or the smell of her been as tangible. Usually it was someone else, he wished could be her, but not this time. This time it was his ninja, in his arms, and his body, no, his soul feeling decidedly replete – his body was once again starting to stir in awareness.

He tightened his embrace and buried his nose further in her hair. Then felt her stir. Ziva in the morning, he could get used to this. His naked skin pressed up against hers, the sharing of body heat… memories of hours of mewls and moans shared between them – the type that stirred his blood and caused his body to harden in response.

'No time, Tony.' Ziva mumbled when he pushed his lower body against hers and his hands started roaming. He grumbled some objection when his phone's alarm chimed, backing up her claim. He felt his chest tighten and tightened his hold on her when she made to move.

'Tony we have to get going.' Ziva insisted, her hand landing on his, tugging at it slightly to get him to let go.

'Ugh-ugh,' he grunted in response, further tightening his grasp of her. 'I like it here.' He declared.

'Tony, we have a plane to catch.' Ziva reasoned.

'Can't catch a plane, it's too big.' Tony returned defiantly.

'Tony.' she retorted. 'You know what I mean.'

'Don't care.' He returned like a pertinent child, placing kisses along her shoulder.

'Tony, do not make me hurt you.' Ziva firmly replied.

'Well if you put it that way.' He returned, stopping his kissing and lessening his hold on her, allowing her to move from him. 'You wanna share the shower?' He added suggestively.

'I do not think that that is a good idea.' Ziva returned as she moved from him. His gaze landed on her back, before he reached out to stroke it. His action halted her movements immediately, as she seemed to push back slightly into his touch. He applied more pressure when she moaned her approval.

'It would save time.' He huskily added.

'I strongly doubt that,' Ziva almost moaned, before stiffening her back and rising from the bed.

Tony watched as her naked form disappeared into the bathroom, his body already painfully aroused again. He knew better than to counter Ziva on certain things, and throughout their partnership, Ziva has always been freakishly insistent on punctuality. He knew better than to make her late – for anything. Releasing a sigh he fell onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling. He tried to will his raging erection into submission. However, her lingering scent and the musky undertone that was so telling of their actions were too great a distraction. Sitting up again, he decided it best to get started with the day, which was why he was ready to step into the bathroom the moment she vacated it. With his body still semi aroused, he tried not to think of the fact that she moments before had been naked in that very room. Or that he had spent the better part of the previous evening trying to expend the passion and desire he had accumulated for her over the last seven years. Still it had done nothing to lessen it, if anything it had only whet his appetite more. One could not taste heaven and then suddenly abstain from it again. His body and mind were already protesting, his mind understood the logic behind their actions, the need thereof. However, his body wanted to be buried deep inside her, with her arms clasping him as she quivered around him, making those low guttural grunts as he drove her over. He released a frustrated growl as his body once again became painfully aroused, thanks to the images his mind conjured up. Make no mistake, Ziva was very verbal in bed, not scared of letting him know when she liked something, but it was those low grunts, those purely instinctive, pleasurable sounds that were his undoing. He would know if she ever faked it with him, for those sounds were not the type anyone would make by their own choice. Just the thought of them had his body pulsing, wanting to elicit them from her again. Setting his resolve he made to finish, he could not make her late, he'd do anything to keep his ninja from being royally pissed with him, even raging hormones could not push him as far. Pissed off Ziva would ignore him, and he didn't want to be ignored – he wanted to be deep inside her…

He finished his morning routine in record time, all the whilst hoping that she at some stage would be willing to discuss what happened between them the night before. Because he really needed to know where it would go from there. He needed it to go somewhere, was about ready to demand it.

His mood took a rapid dive as their trip home progressed, to the point where he literally wanted to rip out the eyes of any man who even dared to look at his ninja. Especially those she looked at in return, or heaven help him, smiled or spoke to. He could suddenly understand why Arabs chose to clothe their women in black abayas – if only to stop other men from looking or desiring their woman… And God, Ziva was the epitome of desire.

They arrived in DC for their debriefing, and once done they were dismissed for the evening. On his return home that evening, he felt as if he was about to loose his mind, with having gained neither clarification nor conformation as to exactly what they were going to do about the situation from Ziva. His body tingled in agitation as he entered his apartment. He seemed unable to settle. His bed felt cold and empty and his couch did not provide him with the comfort he needed to find sleep. Even his beloved movies could not console him.

He arrived at work the following morning, his mood not much improved. He glanced over at her, utterly frustrated when she appeared to be unaffected by their situation. He settled at his desk with a plonk, looking at the case folders on it and sighing.

'Tough night, Tony?' Ziva innocently asked, causing him to look at her again.

'You could say that.' He flatly replied.

'Couldn't find anything to occupy you?' She taunted slightly.

'There was nothing interesting on TV.' He flatly replied, watching as a smile formed on her lips and she shook her head slightly.

'How was your evening?' He quickly threw back.

'Got home, had dinner, did the washing then went to bed and read a book.' Ziva calmly returned.

Tony was stunned by her nonchalance as she returned to her work.

That evening just before leaving, he came to a halt in front of her desk, waiting for her to finish up. Her eyes locked with his and she tilted her head sideways slightly before giving him a lopsided smile. Her hand came up and rested against his cheek, causing his eyes to close as he leant into her touch.

'Good night, Tony.' She replied as her thumb moved over his lips, causing him to gasp slightly. His eyes shot open as her hand dropped from his cheek and she stepped past him, causing him to look after her. He swallowed hard at the lump that had formed in his throat, whilst trying to make sense of her actions. She glanced back at him over her shoulder and smiled before stepping into the elevator. It was a look he would know anywhere. One night away from her, and a simple look, the slightest indication that she was receptive of him could turn him to mush, a pile of quivering need that would mindlessly follow her like a love-struck puppy. He could not care what anyone though, only what he desired, as he followed her out of the building.

He made a detour home, knowing that if he went straight to her he would have no self-control.

An hour after leaving the office, he knocked on her door, his fingers playing erratically at his sides as he waited for her to open it. Ziva glanced at him as she opened the door, and did not even greet him as she stepped back, opening the door wider for him. He took in the grey NCIS sweatshirt in combination with her sweat pants, and concluded that like him she had already showered.

Ziva had hardly closed the door, before he pinned her up against it. His lips took immediate possession of hers as he pressed their lower bodies together. His manhood was already straining against his clothes, wanting to be released. It felt like he's been in a constant state of arousal the past two days, his body burning for closer contact with hers. He was wholly intent on expending his desire at its source.

The kiss broke with them panting hard. He started nibbling down her neck, his body holding her in place against the door.

'Tony, we have to set rules.' Ziva gasped as his teeth nipped her collarbone. Her hands reached for his head, her fingers treading through his hair, before applying pressure, trying to lift his head.

The moment the words registered in his lust fuzzed brain, he drew back slightly, and uncertainly asking. 'Rules?'

'Yes, rules.' She insisted, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his.

'Like.' He gasped not liking the direction the conversation was headed. He didn't want stupid rules governing how they were going to go about this. A tightening sensation settled over his chest as he waited for her to answer him.

'Not at work.' Ziva started, causing the sensation to immediately lessen.

'Oh,' he gasped, moving back to her neck, 'those rules.' He concluded before returning to his previous attentions.

'Tony.' Ziva gasped in return, her hands once again pushing against his scull, trying to draw his attention away from her body.

'Okay not at work.' Tony replied without relenting, his hands starting to roam.

'And no others.' Ziva insisted as his hands started tugging at the waistband of her sweatpants. He hardly realized that her body had stiffened slightly as she'd spoken the words. His mind too occupied with removing her clothes.

'Don't need others, I've got you.' He thoughtlessly replied as he pushed down her pants. 'Don't want others.' He proclaimed as his hand pulled up her thigh, freeing her one leg of its share of pants and panties.

Ziva relented to his actions, allowing him to hitch her up.

'We do this until we have worked it out of our systems.' Ziva said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

'Worked out of our systems.' He gasped as he lined them up checking her readiness. 'I can go with that.'

'Either of us –' Ziva started only to be cut off as his lips claimed hers.

On parting Tony gasped. 'I'll okay any rule, Ziva, but right now, I really need to be here.' He panted slightly before grunting the last part, then pushed up into her. 'Oh god that feels good.' He moaned as his hands pulled and held her to his hips, before bucking against her and eliciting a grunt from her. Her arms tightened their hold on him as her head pushed against his shoulder.

Tony started bucking into her, his pace unwavering, his hands moulding holding her against him as he slowly felt his mind turn to mush.

'Ziva,' he gasped gripping her tightly as his pace altered.

'Cum Tony,' she gasped back, her hold remaining steadfast, her body stiffening against his.

'Not without –' he started before being cut off as he felt her muscles grip his manhood tightly. 'Oh God Ziva, that's not fair.' He hissed as he bucked into her, her hold on his manhood relentless.

'Cum Tony.' She commanded.

'ZIVA!' He hissed as his body tightened then jerked against her. Ziva felt his body pulse in her, causing gooseflesh to breakout across her skin as he held onto her, grunting his pleasure. Her head fell back and rested against the door, whilst her body went slack in his embrace. She didn't need an orgasm to be satisfied, just the knowledge that she now had him, that he was hers for however long they could keep this up, was satisfactory enough. The pleasant sensation that filled her body, the tingles that ran over it at his release was enough to keep her happy.

She felt Tony move, and expected him to let her down. However, was surprised when he pulled her closer and hitched her up, before moving from the door.

'Tony, where are you going?' she gasped, his body having pulled from hers already.

'Bathroom,' He stated before stepping into it, 'We shower, then I make you scream.' He professed as he lowered her to the ground and started pulling off her clothes. Ziva turned to turn on the water, whilst he shed the rest of his clothes.

Stepping in behind her, his hands moved round her waist drawing her to him as he placed small kisses along her shoulder. Ziva lent back against him soaking up the attention, her heart still pounding from his words. She felt his hands slick soap over her body, his touch heating her skin, edging her on. His hands helped the water wash the spuds from her skin before tracing down to her apex, playing within her folds. Ziva's body instinctively pushed against his touch, seeking more, as his teeth nipped along her shoulder. She felt his body start to pulse against her back. Her mind became incapable of registering anything other than the ache that was building within her. She knew if he kept this up, she would in all likelihood never be willing to let him go. Never before had a man taken such a vested interest in ensuring she got hers. She felt her body tighten and knew what would follow, already she could feel it building, her throat aching as she grunted her encouragement. Her legs almost incapable of holding her weight, then he stopped. Immediately she moaned in objection. 'Not yet Ziva,' Her mind registered his groan, moments before she was spun around to face him, 'I need to be in you when you cum.' He said, grasping her thighs and hitching her up and pushing her against the wall before burrowing himself within her folds. His action alone set her off. Her arms tightened their hold around him, whilst he powerfully trust against her convulsing body. 'That's it, more Zi, cum for me, let me feel it.' He encouraged, his body pushing against hers, until hers went slack. After which he simply remained holding her, kissing her gently as she regained herself. Once she felt capable of lifting her head, she felt him move again inside her.

'Tony,' she moaned against his lips as his eyes locked with hers.

'Ride it with me Ziva,' he encouraged, 'God you feel like heaven. I could do this all night.' He professed as he continued to push into her, his lips mere millimetres from hers.

Ziva held onto him, her body once again building.

'I don't care what rules you set,' Tony started, setting into a steady pace. 'As long as I can do this to you, as often as we can…' His voice drifted off as his head dropped to her shoulder.

'Tony,' Ziva gasped as he pushed up more strongly into her. 'Rules. Not. Important. Now.' She gasped between thrusts. 'Make. Me. Cum.'

'Yes Zee.' He professed, as he handed himself over to his newest addiction.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Put it to Bed – Chapter Three  
Genre: NCIS – Romance/Smut/Angst.  
Pairing: Tony and Ziva  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Somewhere between and during 9X22 and 9X23. AU – just to be safe, although you never know with those two…  
Spoilers: Yes there is a big one – vaguely – but I can't remember which episode of season eight it stems from… I've been dying to use it though.  
Summery: When plans and arrangements go astray.  
Disclaimer: Sigh, I only get to play.  
A/N: Kudos to Thump who picked up on the underlying tone for this chapter – I must be getting sloppy with my storylines, because that rarely happens.  
Warning: Tony does to Ziva something she's not all too comfortable with.  
Written: September 2012

Edited: December 2012  
Word Count: 4,342

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Ziva stepped into her apartment and closed the door. Turning her back to it, she braced herself against the wooden surface of the door. Closing her eyes, she allowed her head to fall back against the wood, fighting the flow of emotions that had threatened to take hold of her the entire afternoon. She swallowed against the constricting feeling around her heart, a sensation that seemed to make breathing difficult as well.

A month and a half had passed since their first night together. The time had flown so quickly. They had been insatiable for most of that, unable to keep their hands off each other outside of work. Evenings together had been confirmed with a simple glance and a nod, times when dinner had been optional and the sex… de rigueur.

However, things had slowed down since, and although every evening they have spent together involved corpus amounts of physical interaction, his mind had seemed to drift on several occasions. He had become reluctant, somehow, almost like he was pulling from her. And she was not ready for it to be over yet: for him to have worked her out of his system… because she has not, she doubts she ever could be ready for it to end.

She had fought the possible cause, had pushed them harder, teased him more, applied every technique she knew, until there was nothing more she felt she could do. She slid down the door, dropping her head in her hands as she fought to contain the pain.

Just the thought of him there: deep inside her, driving her over was enough to arouse her. She could not remember any other time in her life where her body had been as sated and satisfied as it had been in the last month. The simple action of waking next to him with that familiar ache between her legs, the languid feeling that crept over her when she snuggled into his embrace and his arm would tighten around her. She needed that. She doubted she would ever be able to let go of him. She reused to think that he might be looking at someone else, having hopped to imprint him enough that he would have no need for another. However, his actions this afternoon had confirmed that like so many before her, Tony was tiring, drifting, and she felt powerless to prevent it.

She tired not to think about the sudden bolt of pain that had gone through her earlier the day when her questioning gaze had been met with a slight shaking of his head, nor the way her heart had constricted when he had left that evening: because she knew she was unlikely to see him again until the following morning. In all honesty, she needed some time on her own, had some things that she needed to sort out, and it would have been fine with her if they had simply agreed… but his rejection stung: because she had no way of understanding why.

Clenching her hands into fists, she set her resolve: that she should not make more of it than it was, a night apart. They had spent nights apart, ten in total, this was the eleventh one, but this one did not have the same reason as the others. No. she would not think of it, would not go there: he will be back soon enough, and then she would make sure he knew who claimed current ownership of his body. Drawing in a deep breath, she rose from her position and made for her bedroom, determined to see to all the odd things that had needed her attention. However she felt her resolve slip away when she looked at her bed. She has gotten so used to having him in bed with her, being close to him: the thought of being alone was suddenly overwhelming. _I had best sleep on the couch_, she thought as she reached to pull the sheets from her bed.

Tony settled on his couch with a sigh. Truth be told: he did not really want to be home alone, he just did not feel capable of coping with Ziva's insatiable lust for him. Oh, it had been nice in the beginning, a real boost to his ego that she could want him as much. However, she never seemed willing to slow down, and there were times he really wanted to slow it down – way down, to enjoy and savour the moment….

Her insatiable appetite had actually gotten to the stage where he had started to doubt his performance: well not so much that, but his ability to fully satisfy her. Because he was seriously starting to doubt if he ever could. There was just no way a woman could want that much sex, be so constantly aggressive in her need for it… unless he was the best she has had. He felt his lips curve into a stupid grin: he could live with that idea. Could more than live with it, he could bask in it. Then shook his head, knowing that in every relationship things eased down after a while, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted for them to progress past the bedroom marathon stage. He had hoped that when they progressed past it, that she would let him take her out, let this thing between them evolve into more. However, the rules she had put in place had not made provision for that, they had also not made provision for his feelings, and he feared that if he brought it up she, in all likelihood, would withdraw.

He had no idea as to what she wanted from him anymore: because when she was not working, she was ripping off his clothes and rendering his mind mush, and he was not ready to loose that. God she was hot, and passionate. His heart sped up simply at the thought of her under him, over him, and any which way they had consummated their attraction in the past six weeks: well except for those few days… he had really thought he would be out of his mind with frustration then. That is why he knew things were shifting, at least from his side: because back then he had been unwilling to spend a single moment away from her, had glared at any man who even looked her way in a manner he did not appreciate. He needed a new perspective, needed to decide what he wanted to do from here on in: and how he could get her to comply with it. If only there was some way he could slow her down, keep those skilled hands off his body, and had the freedom to roam hers as much as he liked: so that he could take his time and bend her to his way of thinking. But they always seemed too needy, too caught up in their desire, and the only time he could slow down, was afterwards, when she allowed him to simply hold her and stroke her body as she drifted off to sleep. He had this distinct sensation that if he wanted to change things he would have to catch her at her most vulnerable – that moment where she needed him, wanted him so badly that she would say or make about any promise to get it. He would keep her there until he got what he wanted. He only had to get everything ready, have his timing spot on and hoped those hot little hands of hers don't turn his mind to pulp before then, but he is determined to have what he wants, one way or the other….

The following morning, Ziva's heart dropped when she stepped into the bullpen to find a jubilant Tony. She swallowed against the pain, not wanting to admit that an evening away from her could have such an affect on him, not wanting it to. She had slept bad, even the couch had felt lonely, and from the appearance of things she was going to have to get used to sleeping on her own again. However she did not get much time to ponder on it: as Gibbs stepped into the bullpen announcing that they have a dead Navy Admiral to tend to.

It was only the practiced ease with which they worked together, that had eased the awkwardness between them. They processed the scene: bagged and tagged everything for Abby before returning to the yard to do the requisite background checks and to follow up on leads. It was only just before they left that Tony sided up to her desk, her heart instantly started pounding faster when she looked up to meet his gaze.

'You coming over tonight?' he lowly asked, his tone leaving her in no doubt as to what he intended for them. The determined woman in her wanted to refuse, to revolt, and let him know he can't treat her like that. But the part of her, the one that wanted him insisted she would be crazy not to: because he could always go find another.

Ziva nodded her head in reply, her heart tightening when he flashed her one of his boyish grins, causing a disquieting sensation to start over her. Her DiNozzo radar telling her that he was up to something again, and that in all likelihood she was not going to like it.

That evening she stepped into his apartment, slightly apprehensive of what she would find, but was pleasantly surprised when things appeared unchanged. The fact that the place seemed neater than she last remembered seeing it: indicated that he had been home the previous evening. He took her jacket, which was customary, although there were no overly gestures made, which concerned her some.

'Go through,' he invited, indicating towards his lounge.

Ziva carefully approached the area: something in him felt different. A heavy sensation settled over her heart, not wanting to contemplate that he could be setting her up to let her down gently. She turned towards him as he entered the lounge, carrying two glasses of wine. He handed her one and indicated for her to sit,.

'I've ordered dinner,' he stated as he sat down next to her, 'We didn't have time today for lunch.'

His words caused her to smile slightly, his actions easing her somewhat. Also, his insistence on food: indicated that he was not under any duress. She closed her eyes and lent back, drawing in a deep breath. The strain of the day and her lack of sleep the previous evening were catching up on her… and in all honesty, a quiet night with a simple dinner was welcoming. She took a sip of her wine relaxing, and just breathing in the familiarity of his apartment. She felt him reach for her unoccupied hand, gently tracing his fingers over it: it was something she liked about him, his extremely affectionate nature – he liked to touch her. And although he had never been obvious about his intentions in the time they had been together, well not in the way she had expected him to be, he has always touched her, and held her, even in her sleep. The feelings that evoked in her: she was too scared to name, because she knew that there would be no way she could walk out of this without getting hurt.

Her hand almost turned over by its own accord, allowing him to trace her palm, wrist and forearm. His gentle touch immediately stirring her body, his unwillingness to push beyond that touch was disconcerting: until the doorbell rang and he moved from her to collect their food.

They settled into a more comfortable silence as they ate, the familiarity of the moment not going unnoticed by her. He cleared away the remains of their meal: an action that caused her to frown slightly, not understanding his sudden domestic nature. The same as his uncertainty on returning to the lounge caused her concern, They had done this enough times already for it not to be a problem: they both knew what would come of this.

She rose from her seat and moved over to him, flatly asking, 'What is it, Tony? What concerns you?'

Tony looked at her for a moment, before closing the distance between them, his lips gently brushing hers. Her hands instinctively moved to clutch his shirt: this she could do. Her heart dropped slightly when he drew back: not deepening the kiss like she had anticipated he would. She swallowed against the lump in her throat: not wanting to give credence to the possible meaning behind his actions.

He reached for her hands taking them in his own: his eyes locked with hers, and it was only the desire she saw in her eyes that eased her nerves slightly, as he spoke up, 'You want to watch a movie or go to bed?'

They had not watched an entire movie since entering into a physical relationship, it always only served to draw out the inevitable, and she did not want to draw it out: she needed the conformation that he still desired her. 'You know that is not needed, Tony,' she returned, looking straight at him: her heart racing as his gaze dropped from her to the floor, before nodding slightly. He stepped from her and indicated for her to proceed to the bedroom: an action that did not sit well with her either, it in fact petrified her.

She turned to move towards the room: noticing that he did not follow her at first, but instead turned out the lights and closed everything up for the evening. She was not sure if she should view his sudden domestic tendencies as a positive aspect, or if she should view it as a possible means of stalling…

She entered the room and noticed the clean sheets on the bed, and the entire room having been neatened some: not that she had often had a chance to notice such things before. She had left her overnight bag in her mini: not certain of what to expect of him, and still found herself unable to determine exactly what he was up to.

Tony stepped into the room, and moved closer to her. She was slightly hesitant this time round, and he knew he had effectively stalled her actions some: he needed that, because the moment her hands got a hold on his body, there was little his mind could do to regain control of his actions. His hand cupped her cheek and he drew her closer: the uncertainty in her gaze for a moment had him hesitate, however he knew it was for the best. He lightly brushed her lips, the temptation to push for more so tempting, but he had to keep his head here. His hand reached down to clasp her neck as he played with her lips, still not pushing for more but at the same time promising. Her response was instant, and one he had anticipated: as she pushed up against him, her hands gripping his shirt to hold him there. He drew back from her slightly, ending their kiss, tracing his hands over her shoulders, before husking, 'you wanna loose some clothes.' Her stunned expression at his words he had not anticipated as much: up until then it had been routine for them to tug at each others clothes. He stepped back slightly and drew hiss shirt over his head, cocking his head slightly in challenge. She stepped back slightly and mimicked his action, although not as surely as she would have him believe, and it helped him somewhat to know that she was a little out of her comfort zone: that he could rattle her like that. Because he needed to know that what they had affected her as well.

He stripped down to his underwear, and waited for her to do the same before indicating towards the bed. Then watched as she moved towards it: his heart pounding in his chest when she provocatively crawled onto it with her lace clad body. He had seen so many of her tricks already, knew she was trying to get the better of him, but he could not loose sight of what he wanted: it was too important. He tried to temper down his body's response, to remain in control of the situation.

Once she had settled he moved to join her his hands tracing up the side of her body: enough to arouse but not provoke a response. He knew he would not have much time before she flipped things and took charge, therefore he had to distract her. He captured her lips with his and deepened his kiss, his body coming to rest over hers. He knew she would hate him for what he was about to do, but he needed to: to get what he wanted. His hands ran along her arms wrapping around her wrists, before he pulled them up: knowing he would have to move fast. He pushed them up, and she allowed him to: his brain already turning to mush from their quickly heated kiss. He moved in reparation of her response as he slipped her hands though the soft bonds, tugging them into place.

The moment she realized what he's done her body bucked under him, and she growled lowly, dangerously, 'Tony, untie me now,' whatever gentleness had been there a second ago, had dissipated.

He moved to better brace against her, before shaking his head murmuring, 'ugh-ugh.'

Ziva fought the bonds for a moment, before lowly growling, 'I have told you before that I am not into bondage. Untie me, or as sure as God I am going kill you when I get loose from here.'

'You trust me right,' Tony returned when Ziva stopped struggling against him.

'I do not see what trust has to do with it,' she quickly bit back, panting slightly from the exertion.

Tony moved off her slightly, 'I need you to keep those skilled little hands off me,' he professed looking straight into her eyes, noting the confusion there, 'I want to play Ziva.'

He watched as her body softened its resistance, and her head cocked slightly, before she spoke up, 'You do not need to tie me up for that, Tony.'

'Oh yes I do. Those little hands of yours make it difficult to think,' he quickly replied, and was heartened by the pleased smile that crossed her lips. Tonight I want to play, and if you don't like it, I'll untie you and let you inflict some serious injury.'

'You will untie me if I ask,' Ziva firmly stated.

Tony nodded his head at that, his heart racing in anticipation.

'You will not do anything obtuse, because I will kill you if you do,' Ziva firmly replied.

Tony shook his head at that.

'Alright,' she finally relented.

At her consent, he lowered his head, taking her lips, tugging slightly at them before deepening their kiss. His hands started roaming her body, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra: breaking their kiss for a moment to move the lace concoction up her arms and out of his way. He kissed her along her neck: revelling in the freedom, the control she has given him. He kissed nipped and sucked his way down her neck, her body basculed off the mattress as he continued to move down: low moans emitting from her lips as he started to lose himself in his actions: her response to them. The taste and texture of her skin, the scent of her arousal held him in thrall: as he set about discovering exactly what got the best response from her.

By the time he had both of them out of their underwear, his body was tingling with desire to join with her, his mind a fog of want. His body came to rest over hers as he fed himself into her slick heat, gazing into her eyes as he pressed his hips flush with hers, burying himself to the hilt. Her legs wrapping around him in response as he slowly glided between her thighs,

'Tony, untie me,' Ziva's gasped demand came. He wanted to obey her, wanted to comply. But he was not ready for her to up the pace, to have them charge headlong to their release. 'Tony, you promised,' she insisted.

Slowing to almost no movement, he reached up with his one hand and tucked at the ends of the scarf that held her hands. He felt her tug her hands free and shrug off her bra: bracing himself for her reaction; flummoxed when her arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him closer as he started moving again. low moans escaped her lips, some simply being pleasurable sighs as he moved against her. he felt her body start to tighten under him, felt her hands grip at him. She lowly moaned for more, for him to speed up, but he fought it. He knew that it was time, that he could get her to comply to almost anything at that moment. But as he looked down at her, her face flush, her hair fanned out against the pillow, her droopy eyelids almost shut, whilst she lowly moaned in response to every movement he made within her: he couldn't, he wanted to force his hand, but it would not be right, he would take her there first.

Her hands gripped at his hips as he picked up their pace. Her breaths changing to gasps as he rocked against her harder. Her body pushed up against his, her reaction completely unguarded as a guttural moan started in the back of her throat, her body bucking up against his as it closed around him pulsing her release. His name passed her lips in an awed moan as her body slacked against his, drawing one last thrust from him as he moaned his release against her neck: holding onto her as his body bucked his release against hers.

They remained like that for a while, neither willing to really let go, to let the moment end. Ziva was a little frightened by her sudden desire to hang onto him, she knew it would only make it more difficult for her to let him go later.

He moved slightly and she expected him to retract from her, but felt a frown for on her forehead at the serious expression his face had settled into.

'Ziva,' he lowly gasped, bracing himself on his elbows over her, before stating, 'I want more.'

She was confused at his demand, she has never denied him, she wouldn't want to: when her mind finally settled on his possible meaning, causing her heart to slightly race, before replying, 'You want to tie me up more?'

She watched his expression droop at that, before he shook his head and replying, 'No.'

'What do you want then?' she asked, her heart pounding in her throat. She could feel his body softening in her, and new it would only be a few moments before he fully withdrew from her.

'I want more than this, the sex,' he softly, uncertainly spoke up: causing a bolt of shock to go through her body. She watched as he swallowed, repeatedly, before continuing, 'I want to go out, let the world know you're mine. I want dates and movie nights…' his voice faltered then as he pulled from her, then flopping onto the bed next to her.

'Let me get this right: you are asking for a relationship, not just sex?' Ziva asked, slightly perplexed, thinking she had to be hallucinating. She turned towards him, her body suddenly seeming cold, almost numb as she awaited his answer.

Tony remained silent for a moment, before he nodded his head turning towards her, 'I guess I am.'

His response cause her to frown slightly, before asking, 'and you think I would be opposed to his?'

His head turned from her and he looked up at the ceiling before replying, 'you made the rules Ziva.'

'But you agreed to them,' She quickly replied, her heart racing.

Tony turned towards her, his expression serious as he professed, 'Jesus Ziva, would have agreed to give up my entire movie collection, and just about anything else at that moment. All I wanted was you, and you just…' he left the rest unsaid, swallowing visibly before concluding, 'I could never have contested your conditions, not with you in my arms, wanting me. But I need more, more than this.'

Ziva felt her heart soar at that. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, before placing her hand on his chest, and replying, 'I only made the rules because I did not want to share you, I needed to know that you were in some way tied to me, even if it was only for sex.'

Tony moved, pinning her under him, 'You mean all this time we both wanted more?'

Ziva simply nodded her head, smiling when his face lit up.

'You're mine now,' he professed before taking her lips, robbing her of her breath.

It was much later that evening, with Tony spooning behind her, her body languid and her mind at ease, literally on the verge of sleep that she felt him brush the hair from her shoulder. His soft warm lips caressed the naked skin moments before the whispered words, 'I love you, Ziva.' reached her ears. For a moment she thought she had imagined them, when she felt him tighten his hold on her, adding, 'One day I'll be able to tell you that when you're awake.'

His world caused her to wonder exactly how many times he had said those words to her in the past few weeks whilst she had lain sleeping, thinking it better for now, not to let him know she had heard them. She allowed them to wrap around hr heart as she drifted off to sleep…

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


End file.
